


Gimme Stephen King

by ElegantButler



Series: My Songs [1]
Category: Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: A song of praise dedicated to one of horror's finest authors.





	Gimme Stephen King

Gimme Stephen King

Verse 1  
Randall’s got a handle on the end of the world  
He’s driving all the people insane  
The frogs they eat like hogs in that old Maine town  
That must’ve been one hell of a rain

Verse 2  
Linoge is killer diller, yeah one hell of a thriller  
With a need a town must satisfy  
And Popsy may be old, and a little bit cold  
But oh my god that sucker can fly!

Chorus  
Give me horror  
Give me fright  
Give me a chill in the cold moon light  
Give me a demon  
Who is wailing and screamin’  
Gimme Stephen King tonight

Verse 3  
The kitties of the city are amassing to fight  
The Sleepwalkers are coming to town  
Carrie’s kind of shy but by the end of the night  
She’s gonna bring her enemies down

Verse 4  
Good golly looks like Collie’s got a few new guests  
Down at the Desperation jail  
And speaking of prison there’s a guy on a mission  
You know that good ol’ Andy can’t fail

Chorus  
Give me horror  
Give me fright  
Give me a chill in the cold moon light  
Give me a demon  
Who is wailing and screamin’  
Gimme Stephen King tonight


End file.
